Non-volatile data storage devices, such as embedded memory devices (e.g., embedded MultiMedia Card (eMMC) devices) and removable memory devices (e.g., removable universal serial bus (USB) flash memory devices and other removable storage cards), have allowed for increased portability of data and software applications. Users of non-volatile data storage devices increasingly rely on the non-volatile storage devices to store and provide rapid access to a large amount of data. For example, a user may store audio files, images, videos, and other files at a data storage device.
To determine what content is stored on a particular data storage device, a user either has to remember what files were stored on the particular data storage device or connect the particular data storage device to a host device that includes a user interface (e.g., a display) to view the content of the particular data storage device. Typically, a particular user may use and/or own multiple data storage devices. If the user has many data storage devices, the user may have a difficult time remembering specific content that is stored on each of the data storage devices.
Connecting a particular data storage device to a host device to determine the content of the particular data storage device may take several minutes. For example, time is needed for the host device to recognize the particular data storage device, to communicatively couple the particular data storage device to the host device, to determine the content of the particular data storage device, and to present the content. After the user has viewed the contents of the particular data storage device, further time is involved to decouple the particular data storage device from the host device. Additionally, when a user wants to identify one of the multiple data storage devices that store a particular content item (e.g., a specific file), the user may have to sequentially couple each of the data storage devices to the host device and search each data storage device to locate the particular content item. Accordingly, determining the content of multiple data storage devices and/or locating a particular content item stored in one of a plurality of data storage devices may be a time consuming processes.